dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuma-Gorath
Shuma-Gorath appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory Although his true origins are unknown, before the arrival of the First Host of the Celestials, Shuma-Gorath ruled the Earth and commanded human sacrifice, until the time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg banished him. He managed to return and set himself up as a god during the Hyborian Age, again commanding bloody sacrifice, but slaughtered those who sought his favor. Eventually, the power of Crom imprisoned him within a mountain. Even from that prison, he could interact with Conan the Barbarian, Kulan Gath, and many others, before Crom banished him back to his home dimension. When Shuma-Gorath tried to return to Earth through the mind of the Ancient One, he forced Doctor Strange to kill his master to prevent the powerful creature from arriving on Earth. Years later, Strange was forced to destroy the talismans keeping the chaos demons at bay, to keep them from falling into the hands of an evil sorcerer. Strange was then forced to travel to Shuma-Gorath's dimension and fight it there to prevent the demons from invading Earth. To do so, Strange had to absorb the chaos magic into himself, gaining enough power to destroy Shuma-Gorath. However, he started to transform into a new Shuma-Gorath himself as a result, so he committed suicide to prevent that from happening. Fortunately, an ally of Strange was able to purify him on his way back to the living. Shuma-Gorath resurrected himself not long after from the remnants of chaos magic.[1] Gameplay Shuma Gorath has many qualities that may make him appear to be a very bizarre character. For one, he's a walking eyeball with tentacles. Secondly, he possesses two charge motions for special moves, which may seem like it would limit his mobility. However, in reality, Shuma Gorath is a fairly straight-forward character with very accessible combos, including some nice jump loops off of his jump cancelable crouching H. Also, thanks to his Mystic Ray, he can be a very effective zoning character, as there is technically no way, outside of teleports and invincibility, to avoid the H version of the move. Also, Shuma's Chaos Dimension may be one of the most powerful Level 3's in the game, as it is completely unblockable. This opens up a ton of opportunities to land this in pressure and in combos. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Shuma's throw game has been buffed. His normal throws now steal vitality and hyper meter, though they deal less damage as a result, and Devitalization now leads to a full combo via OTGs. His Chaos Dimension is even better than ever due to its ability to be mashed for extra damage Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Increased priority of Mystic Smash *Throws steal 2,000 points of meter and 40,000 vitality and now deal 40,000 damage instead of 80,000 *Air S is no longer OTG-capable and is guaranteed to cause hard knockdown *Devitalization deals more damage, has more active frames, and takes less recovery time (it's now possible to OTG afterward) *Hyper Mystic Smash mashable for additional damage *Chaos Dimension mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song Shuma-Gorath's theme is a techno remix of his theme from Marvel Super Heroes. This remix comes directly from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Attack Overview Shuma-Gorath/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash